Kamijou touma the esper magician
by Black. Energy System
Summary: What if touma were the only real esper-magician hybrid in existence and his imagine breaker was a seal put on him when he was a child. Story starts during the Angel Fall arc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own to aru majutsu no index

Summary: What if touma were the only real esper-magician hybrid in existence and his imagine breaker was a seal put on him when he was a child. Story starts during the Angel Fall arc.

Powerless…

That's what our hero Kamijou Touma feels right now…

Right now he was beaten on the floor of his old house, because his father accidentally activated an spell that would bring an angel right from havens…

And would start destroying humanity; there were only two ways to stop this destroy the angel or kill the summoner…

And right now his friend tsuchimikado motoharu was doing the last one…

He just discovered that his friend was an spy, an esper, a magician, and a backstabber…

He fought with all his power but he at the end lost…

"_No I will not let him die here I will protect him"_ he though as he lifted himself from the ground

He was going to stop Angel Fall and save his father

"_Stand up and fight dammit"_ he though in frustration

He just needed a little bit more power

"Come on!" he screamed scaring tsuchimikado as he started bleeding because of doing an spell

Blood started to pour from every place known by human and staining the floor

Then everything changed instead of tsuchimikado finishing his spell touma said something that made tsuchimikado almost piss him self

"**inrita incantatores" **said touma with a voice that held authority

And just like that his imagine breaker got loose and in the form of an invisible dragon canceled all the spells in 200 Km around including the Angel Fall

After that touma fainted in the floor leaving tsushimikado with only one though before he fainted too

"just what the hell happened"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own to aru majutsu no index

Chapter 2

**Recovery and discoveries**

Tsuchimikado Motoharu awoke to the felling of numbness that usually come after using magic and then regenerating, he the recalled the last memories before fainting, He recalled everything since asking help from Touma until try and kill his father; The next memory made his eyes narrow at what happened, Touma used an spell, but that was impossible because it is supposed to be negated instantly because of his right hand, It just was impossible for him to use esper or magician abilities.

Then how was that he was able to do that spell, and more importantly how it could negate every spell in that radius, he was going to find out soon.

**Touma´s P.O.V**

I awakened in an extrange place where everything was white then I started to see something a person then a chill ran down my spine; It was me.

"Who are you" said touma

"I'm the being known as knowledge, I held information about that right hand of yours" said knowledge

" Really how? When? Where?"

"Let me start

**Many year ago a woman discovered magic and was called a witch a Satan vessel but this wasn't right she was using the power of an angel itself; God at seeing this coming has already created a way of stopping her if necessary it was called imagine breaker. It is a seal that stops every magic or angel-like ability from existing.**

**The time passed and she died but more people started using magic and because of that there is always a place to put the seal all around the world; it was to take away that power from people who couldn't control it or essentially evil people.**

**16 years a human with enough power to put people like kanzaki kaori as amateur magicians he didn't know magic but he sure has a big quantity of mana in him causing him pain all over his body.**

**God being merciful decided to stop his suffering and put an Imagine breaker in his right hand and just like that it stopped.**

**But there was a down side as he were so powerful your Imagine Breaker affected people around him and because of that it caused misfortune to everything around him.**

**He was sent to Academy City where he passed the esper developing program or EDP and started to live in that city**

**That being was you Kamijou Touma**

**You awakened as a magician!" **said knowledge as he finished his speech

"Wait you are saying that I'm a magician but passed the EDP? That's impossible"

**"Instead of becoming a common esper your Imagine Breaker became an esper ability so since now on you will become capable of controlling it" **Said knowledge

"So what will happen to me if I do magic; because as I had seen before doing magic being an esper kills you and tsuchimikado only survives because his esper ability is regeneration" Said Touma confused at the statement of the being named knowledge

**"You are a real hybrid between the two sides, that boy you know as tsuchimikado is only a fake because of his limitations; You instead can use both without limitations. Now WAKE UP!"**

And with that awakened the first real esper-magician awakened…

**General P.O.V**

Three days after the fight during the Angel Fall touma awakened to a weird feeling around him but also could feel the smell of the hospital he was almost weekly in.

"Finally awake it seems" said the frog faced doctor Heaven Canceller

"How many time I was asleep" said touma with a grunt as he lifted himself from bed

"Three days and you are lucky tomorrow is your school System Scan" said Heaven Canceller

"Ok thanks doc" said touma as he walked out of the Hospital

**The next day**

After being bitten up by Index because of end in the Hospital and treat her bad during their vacations now the hero of this history was walking to school

"Interesting" He said meanwhile walking as he remembered the events of this morning

**Flashback**

_He was walking to school when in the road he found Biribiri (Misaka Mikoto) and she decided to fight, usually he would run away but he remembered what knowledge said **now you will control it.**_

_So he concentrated and made the imagine breaker surround him and as he dictated It happened around him was a camp that made any supernatural power useless and he waited for the beam to come_

_"Don't ignore me" said Misaka as he fires a beam of lightning to touma_

_Touma just kept walking toward school and he for a second almost moved his right hand toward the beam coming_

_Misaka gasped when he didn't moved his right hand and suddenly that gasp turned to gape at the sight of her beam didn't even reaching him and stopping just before touching him_

_Touma just keep walking_

**End flash back**

"Maybe Things will change from now on" said touma as he kept walking


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Skill level goes from 0 to 5.5 that is accelerator **

**The real Anti-Skill**

"Such Misfortune" Said Touma as he walked towards the skill analysis that happened every 6 months; the reason of his misfortune this time was that he had forgotten about that and gone to school now he was going to be the last one in the line

When he reached there his classroom was only getting in but they wer last and if hadn't run there he wouldn't have taken the test

_"Looks like even if I can control the imagine breaker it suppress my luck"_ he though as he reunited with his friends Aogami Pierce and Fukiyose Seiri to pass the time

"So you have come" Said Aogami

"Yeah, I didn't expected you to come you always left an excuse and run away but this time you've come at your own will maybe we will know if at least we have an esper in the class room" said Fukiyose

"I bet his ability have something to do with getting girls for a harem" said Aogami but was suddenly punched in the face by Fukiyose in the face

"Idiot" said Fukiyose angry at his statement "and I expect that your ability isn't that" finished Fukiyose with an aura that said **I WILL KILL YOU IF IT IS!**

**Fifteen minutes after**

"look the results" said a random student of the class

(Skipping all the useless students ¬_¬)

Aogami Pierce- Body Burst {faster and stronger than a normal human} - Level 0

Fukiyose Seiri- AIM health {She can heal anything using AIM fields}-Level 2(please come after reading)

Tsuchimikado Motoharu-Regeneration {Body Regenerates}-Level 0

Kamijou Touma- Anti-Skill (Needing more test come after reading)

"Finally I am a registered esper and also the first level 2 of the classroom" Said Fukiyose with happiness rolling off her

**Meanwhile in A Certain Highschool**

Groarrrrrr

One would think an immense beast is groaning but in reality it is the stomach of Index Librorum Prohibitorum holder of 103,000,000 grimories of magic but she was also angry…

Angry that touma didn't buy more food…

Angry that he hadn't come home yet…

And angry that this Vending machine isn't giving her anything (Yes the holder of a bitch slap of grimories and she didn't know how to use a vending machine) at this rate she was going to starve to death until an angel came to help her

"Excuse me, but you should choose what you want" said the mysterious girl

"Thanks" Said a grateful index

And just like that a friendship started between the two…

**Unknown Place (A day after touma tests)**

"Stop there" Said an Anti-Skill Member as he tried to stop a woman that was running after entering Academy City without permission

"Tch. Dammit they when did they give up" said a blonde girl with dark skin as he run and beat them

SLAM

A big rock slams against the anti-skill member knocking him out

The she runs into another one this one is a little girl

_"So even Childs"_ she though as he tried to fight her using the least strength she could

_"What"_ she though as the girl disappeared and pinned her down using metal sticks

Then she turned the tables and put her down and was going to knock her out but was interrupted by an orange beam of light that destroyed her spell

"The science side is stronger than before" she though as she runs away

**With Touma**

His ability was called anti-skill to academy city so he was going to play along with them

"Welcome, Kamijou-san will you please pass to the analysis room" said a man with a lab coat and a computer in his hand

"Ok, thanks" said Touma passing to a different room with large spaces and five persons in there the first one is Uiharu Kazakiri being there in a judgment work helping the scientist fully discover the ability of a certain student, the next one is Kaitabi Hatsuya being also known as the graviton bomber, he is here as redemption because of his acts, next we have Okahara Ryota, being here to pay for trying to rob a bank, the next two are none other than Shirai Kuroko and Misaka Mikoto the later joining to see who this newly ability user was and the other just because her Onee-sama was going and she was free from judgment work.

"We will test which level your ability is at using each one of them" said the scientist

"You Idiot what are you doing here"

"What is that ape doing here?"

"That's Misaka-san friend"

"What level are you"

"Which is your ability?"

But before he could answer those questions the scientist beat him into it

"He is the one we are going to test, he recently discovered his ability as he was a level 0 the system declared that now he is a level one, Anti-Skill"

"What kind of ability has the name of a government security system" asked Kuroko

"The system named it that because it seems he negate the ability of other espers"

After a gaping Kuroko was taken outside the test room to start the first test every one left except for Uiharu

"The first test will be that your ability stop hers by letting that the ice there becomes water"

For Uiharu this was easy because of her ability thermo hand that its use is to keep things on a certain temperature but she didn't expect the other one just take her other hand and just like that her ability stopped.

"First test pass" said the scientist

**_Second test_**

Now the one known as the graviton bomber is charging an object with gravitons so then it would explode

Meanwhile touma was thinking something

_"Mm the last time I stopped that with my bare hands but there was too much property damage so it's better to stop that from exploding and killing everybody but me but I need a time to concentrate and that's just to put the imagine breaker around me, mm maybe if I shout the command it will work"_

Test #2 start

Suddenly the object started twisting as if a black hole suddenly appeared

Touma lifted his right hand as if going to punch something

"That idiot! If that explodes his right hand will not protect us all" misaka though as he prepared her coin

Suddenly a though crossed touma´s mind and he did it

**"IMAGINE BREAKER: REMOVE" **he said as he punched the air and a white almost transparent dragon got out of it and crashed with the soon-to-be bomb

Crack

With the sound of glass breaking everything stopped and the bomb never exploded when the scientist checked the object it was unharmed as if all that happened to it was an illusion

"Incredible, not only it stopped the graviton bomb also it repaired the object as if it was just put there" the scientist murmured meanwhile writing notes

**_Third test_**

He just shooted a fireball towards touma and just as it touched touma hand it cracked as glass breaking and disappeared

"No way" Said Uiharu, Kuroko and Ryota

**_Fourth test_**

"there is no way you defeat my ability so easily" said Kuroko with pride rolling off her because of what she had seen he can only stop things that are in one place or moving towards him in a lineal direction

"Sigh, sorry **IMAGINE BREAKER: TRAP**" Said touma as he moved his hand as if grabbing something

Kuroko just moved to the side and tried to teleport but the keyword is trying nothing happened and she just looked confused

"Huh, wha-WHAT´S HAPPENING" She suddenly shouted meanwhile trying to teleport

"YOU!" She shouted as he glared at him "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"Nothing just negated your powers temporally as the test pass" Touma said with a tired voice as he held his right hand pointed a Kuroko

"No way" she said before kneeling and asking for sorry for all the times she treated him bad, she expected him to say something to degrade her but what happened next surprised her to the very core

"There is no need for that I never held a grudge for that so next time please don't attack me" he said as he gave her a hand to stand up "I already stopped negating your powers so common stand"

She blushed at him because it was the first time a man treated her well and don't expected to be rewarded with her body, then she just teleported out of there as if running away

"YOU IDIOT" screamed Misaka as she shooted a railgun with a red face at se HIM flirting with another girl _"not that I want him to flirt with me" _she though

Touma just had enough time to stop it just before it goes to Uiharu…

Uiharu at see him saving her she just tough that he was her knight in white armor instantly she fell in love with the boy in front of her

"Ok with that I got enough information on your ability so you can expect a pay in your count soon also as you upped level you will receive a bigger amount of money" said the scientist dismissing him

"Wait before I go I also have the ability to negate the nothingness so I think I can create AIM fields for level 0´s and give them an ability" said touma as he walked away

"_Just what happened there, what were those techniques, from where did they come from?"_

**_"I guess I can answer that" _****Said knowledge _"each time you level up you will receive more imagine breaker techniques or magical spells"_**

_"oooh so it was that well at least my misfortune hadn't striked too much today so I will go home" _Though touma as he walked home


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Let us fight

Sherry Cromwell she is a self-proclaimed woman who has "as many convictions are there are stars,"

She's over 25 years old, has blond hair and brown skin that's inherited from foreign blood, her hair is all messy, maybe due to the way it was maintained, as if it was a cheap wig for a play. If it's were seen from the back, it would be like a lion full of mane. The pitch black clothing has frills all over the edges; it's completely of a gothic style. However, the fabric of the dress is tattered all over the place, and the lace is slightly yellowish.

She was the one who taught the esper known as Ellis, a child like her, magic and spell, and became good friends with him. However, when Ellis tried to use magic, the contradictions between magic and AIM proved fatal for Ellis, which burst his blood vessels and severely injuring him. At which point, operatives of the Knights of England came and destroyed the institution that Sherry and Ellis were in in, after the higher-ups of the Anglican Church realized that they were in contact with the science side, under the pretext of preventing the leakage of magic teachings and secrets, however, the true intention was because they didn't want magic to have any contact with science. The knights then killed Ellis, who used himself as a shield providing with Sherry enough time to escape.

"Ellis I will surely avenge you" and with that though Sherry Cromwell keep walking into the crowds

**With Touma**

"Such Misfortune" said touma as he tried to sleep in the bathtub

If you really want to know why is he saying this lets review what happened today

**FLASHBACK**

"So let me get this straight…

You have gone to my school…

Taken my money…

And bring another girl with you to my house" said touma as index had told him everything that happened her today, about her going out for food, going to his school not finding him there and meeting a weird girl called Kazakiri Hyouka that she brought with her to their apartment.

"Yes, but don't think you freed yourself from my divine punishment" said index meanwhile showing her shining teeth

"hehehehe, what do you mean, Index-san" said touma nervously as he looked around for an exit to escape from this girl divine punishment

"Touma, where were you all this time while I starved to death" Said Index sweetly a little bit too much sweetly

"Well I was- wait index-san why are you going to bite me nooo" Said touma as he was bitten to death

**FLASHBACK END**

As he drifted to sleep only one though passed through his mind…

_"Tomorrow is going to be a long day"_ and with that our bad luck magnet had drifted to sleep

**Time skip Morning (Normal P.O.V)**

"Touma, I'm hungry" Said index as he palmed touma slightly in back to woke him up

"Yeah, I'm going index just five more minutes" said touma in his slumber

"Touma, Toumaaaaa" said index as he was starting to get mad

"Leave me alone" said touma trying and failing to sleep again

"That's it touma" *Crunch*

"Ahhhhhhhh" touma screamed as index bite his head

After touma awakened after being bitten until he fainted he was cooking breakfast and preparing for them he asked a question that was bothering him since a while

"Hey, Kazakiri-san, are you from the same school as me?" He said looking at her uniform

"Yes, I am" Said Hyouka a little bit nervous

"Not fair, now you two will leave me all alone with no one to play" said Index in an annoyed voice

"Maybe we could, I don't known take her with us" Said Hyouka with a hopeful voice

"I don't know, she isn't a registered student" Said touma deep in though

"Maybe we can use magic" Said Hyouka

This instantly shocked index and put touma on his guard, because no Academy City citizen should know about magic

"How do you know about that" Said index

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain… I'm an angel" Said Hyouka

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Said both Touma and Index at the same time

**"She is saying the truth I can feel telesma inside her but I can see she only use that as an improve of her physical abilities and in difference of Gabriel I can notice that she is in control of herself"**

"Ok, Index do you know a spell for infiltration" Asked touma

"Yes I do, but no one of us can do it because Hyoka is an angel, you are an esper, and I can't use many spells because I don't have enough mana in my body" Said index in her lecture mode

"Just tell me how to do it, Trust me" said touma in a soft voice

"Don't do that it will kill you" Said Index in a worried tone

"I'm also a magician" Said touma with voice that expected trouble

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh" Screamed Index and Hyoka

"Touma, if you were a magician then why you never used a spell" Said index not believing him

"Well I did used magic during the Angel Fall" muttered Touma

"Touma, so that's the reason we had gone to ´vacations´" Said index

"A-anyway the spell"

"It will need extreme control of your maná so repeat after me

ET faciet, et omnem dolum, et habitu loki "

**"ET faciet, et omnem dolum, et habitu loki" **After touma repeated those words index suddenly has an uniform of A certain high school

"Well let's go" Said Touma

"Touma look at the clock" Said Index

"Shit. Such Misfortune" Screamed touma as he ran to school

**At A Certain High school**

Komoe tsukuyomi was taking the attendance list as he noticed two new students and A certain student were absent

"Someone know where kamijou – chan is" After no one said anything she give up and started announcing about the new students

"Now I will announce the new students that will be coming to this class; Congratulations Hungry wolves they are girls" said Komoe with a playful tone

"We must protect them from The Kamijou Disease" Said everyone at the same

Suddenly the door open revealing something that scared the hell up of every male in the classroom with two girls behind wearing the uniform of A certain High school

"Nooooo, It´s already late" Screamed a male from the class

"The Kamijou Disease had gotten worse"

"We need to kill him, destroy him"

_"Well that´s official my class it´s nuts" _Though touma as his eyebrow twitched

"Oh, Kamijou – chan it seems you already know our knew classmates" Said Komoe in a cheerful tone

"My name is Kazakiri Hyouka it´s a pleasure to meet you"

"My name is Index Librorum Prohibitorum it´s a pleasure to meet you all"

"He even got the _MEGANE_ type and the _LOLI_ type" Screamed all again

"Class, Be quiet please as we may begin" said komoe as he started the class

The lesson was about the calculation espers normally do in order to use their power, But our Kamijou as always distracted at the beginning and those were the parts that were going to help him complete the homework

"Now we may begin the esper power practice" at that everyone grunted as the majority of them were Level 0 with no powers

Now in the practice room komoe aligned everyone that had the most minimum power

"Now, please Use your power"

The one who was the first in the line was a certain level 0 that has the ability to chance appearance so he just changed an illusionary image

"Hmp, pathetic" said a girl that was entering her name was Cherry Cromwell

"Even I can notice it´s just an illusion, now onto matters…

Finally found you abomination" she said looking at kazakiri and then calling Ellis to fight

"Let´s see what your friends can do" she said as Ellis started his assault….

-

**So for the people that asked here is the answer to their questions**

**1. ****Kamijou did lose his memories the description of the Graviton Bomber was just to say who were going to be used to the tests that touma passed trough**

**2. ****English its not my original language**

**3. ****Touma still has his weakness but is just more powerful than in the anime **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Match of power

Tsuchimikado Motoharu is a spy for multiple organizations so then he could know everything that happened in the science side and the magic side, hell he could even know something that wasn't entirely related to those.

He was a carefree person, the reason, he knew almost everything that happened in this city and it outsides, but the key word is **_almost_**, he still was a human and didn't know everything.

He often found things he don't know but always it was something little, not-important and unnecessary.

Imagine his shock when he found something he didn't know that could have changed things as how they are.

Kamijou touma, at first he just wanted to get close to him by order of his superiors, but that changed as time passed and he became his friend and together with Aogami Pierce they became the Delta Force, although it classified him as an idiot to normal people, it was an intelligent move for certain people, because who would think the class idiot is an international spy.

He slowly started to know everything about him… or so he though.

You may think hey It isn't that big deal, but it really is a big deal because he was supposed to know everything about the main target of the plans for Academy City.

He was supposed to know that Kamijou Touma or Kami-yan to him, His best friend and also user of the imagine breaker was… a magician.

Magician also known as the not – talented are people that were jealous of the esper powers and abilities so they resorted to religion, giving birth to magic.

But people doesn't stopped there soon they started to try to mix magic and AIM fields.

The results weren't what they expected; the aim fields and the magic collided inside the user putting great pressure at user himself soon the body started to rip apart because of the pressure and then it died.

This was demonstrated before as an esper boy that was taught magic died or that was told to others but the reality was that he was still alive until he was murdered by the same people that started this tragedy

And this is also the reason because he was an spy from both sides; he was the so called hybrid of an esper of esper and a magician but this was a half – baked truth because if he was a hybrid he was "incomplete" or that was he was told by Aleister Crowley the superintendent of academy city.

_"Then how Kami-yan was able to do an spell" _He thought _"Even if he didn't pass through power development program he shouldn't be able to do any magic because of his imagine breaker"_

_"…"_

_"Meh. Maybe I will think about it tomorrow"_ he thought before he drifted to sleep

**At A Certain High School**

"Hmp, pathetic" said a girl that was entering her name was Cherry Cromwell

"Even I can notice it´s just an illusion, now onto matters…

Finally found you abomination" she said looking at kazakiri and then calling Ellis to fight

"Let´s see what your friends can do" she said as Ellis started his assault

Then she spring into action and Ellis punched the ground raising rock that started hitting people at random but then it stopped and the ones who were still conscious looked at the once gym that now was a graveyard.

"Komoe – sensei, Komoe – sensei!" screamed a student as he tried to wake up the now unconscious komoe

"I will take care of her, please look for more hurt people and start bringing them to me" fukiyose said meanwhile healing the bleeding head of komoe

"!" the other just nodded and started looking for more hurt people

Fukiyose was healing the others but her thoughts were in other places

_"She kidnapped kazakiri-san and those three idiots go and look for her" _thought fukiyose _"But since when Index-san changed into that nun outfit" _

**With the Delta Force**

"Let´s go teach that bitch a lesson for hurting komoe – sensei" said Aogami Pierce

"Delta force go!" said aogami again

_"This can't be happening" _though a certain spy

"There she is" Pointed out touma at the sight of sherry Cromwell; she was at the park outside of the school

"Hooo. So you followed me **_Imagine Breaker"_**

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" said touma

"I, heh, my name is Sherry Cromwell, and I'm doing this to keep the balance between both sides by creating a war. Do you understand?"

"So you came and do this just to create a war between both sides" asked tsuchimikado

"No. This is also my revenge… ¡revenge against the ones who killed him!"

"Kami – yan I not going to ask what she is babbling about just let me beat the shit out of her" said Aogami

Touma just nodded and then hell broke loose

**"Intimus115"**and with that she summoned Ellis

"!" they started action meanwhile dodging the punch of Ellis

"AHHHHHHHHH" Aogami suddenly moved at inhuman speeds at the rock golem and punched it

"!" to say he was shocked was an understatement because it seemed that the rock used in created that golem was not normal because normally it would have leaved a crater of two meters but in this golem it only leaved a crater of 20 inches and then it regenerated at insane speeds

"Kami – yan!" screamed tsuchimikado

"Kamijou!" screamed his classmates and teacher that couldn't enter because of some barrier

"I Know!" he said meanwhile running to the golem

**"IMAGINE BREAKER: REMOVE" **Screamed touma as he punched the air and suddenly a dragon fired from his hands and directed himself to the golem

_"That looks exactly like the spell he used at the island during the Angel Fall" _thought tsuchimikado

Ellis looked at the attack and by orders of sherry tried to destroy it by attacking it but instead of the attack being destroyed it crashed with Ellis and made him disappear

**"ET faciet, et omnem dolum, et habitu loki" **muttered touma and suddenly he disappeared

"Where are you" she screamed at the top of her lungs, angry because of the destruction of her golem

"HERE" said touma as he appeared and then punched her in the face

"DAMN YOU" she screamned as she created a magic circle

"What a …" touma said as he tried to dodge but he was hit by the attack

"Augh"

"Touma!"

"Kamijou!"

"Kamijou – chan!"

"Kami – yan"

Everyone screamed

"Tsuchimikado do something" said Aogami

"I´m keeping this from happen outside so I can't help him" he said as blood poured out of him

"!" he was shocked to see is friend bleeding that much "at least let fukiyose enter"

"Why" said tsuchimikado

"So she can heal you"

"Ok"

A door opened in the barrier and let fukiyose inside

"Tsuchimikado!" said fukiyose

"Heal me please" he said know he looked like his blood were almost all outside him

"Whatever you are doing stop it" she said worried

"I-I-I c-can´t s-stop it" he said losing his strength

_"I can't let their effort go to waste" _he then screamed and disappeared again

"! _He disappeared again"_

_"HAAAAAAAAA"_

He suddenly appeared below her and before she could even react he gave her and upper cut and knocked her out

"HE DID IT" said the class in astonishment

Meanwhile a certain teacher was happy that at least their students were starting to use their abilities for the best but she was also worried about the other one that was carried to the hospital by Aogami

**With a certain nun**

"Hyouka, Hyouka, Hyouka…." Index was looking for her friend when suddenly a hand touches her shoulder

"Come I know where she is" said touma softly as he directed index to where hyouka was

**With Hyouka**

*sob*sob*sob*sob*sob*

We found kazakiri sobbing at the thought of her friends leaving her for everything that happened

"Hyouka…" said index softly

"I´m sorry" she said as tears poured from his eyes like fountains

"Why? Because of what happened"

Kazakiri flinched at this

"Don't worry about that, the people that came there to help you were there because of their own decision to help you" said index

"But why?" she stopped sobbing know but still had tears at the corner of her eyes

"A friend very dear to likes to say this to everyone that ask him that question |Is there a reason to save someone|"

At that statement she sobbed a little bit more but then she started to glow

"Looks like my time here has ended" said hyouka a little sad

"NO! don't leave"

"Don't worry, I will come back"

"Ok; j-just promise me you will never forget us"

"I promise"

And with that kazakiri hyouka has gone back to the imaginary district

**HAPPY MOTHER´S DAY**


End file.
